Witches, Warlock and a Bit of Fairy Dust
by BlueButterfly10
Summary: The SG1 team, or any other, don't believe in magic... They don't have the remote idea what's awaiting them in PX9-978.


Chapter 1  
  
Opening  
  
A young woman with a long brown hair flew across a huge canyon on a 3 meter long-white-shining dragon and landed on a high rock when she heard something that caught her attention.  
  
SGC: Brief Room  
  
Sam: The UAV captured some images of a village about 7 miles from the stargate.  
  
G. Hammond: Any sign of life?  
  
Sam: As a matter of fact Sir, yes. They don't seem more advanced than us but they are worth to pay a visit.  
  
Jack: Any sign of snake heads?  
  
Sam: No. There's no sign of them ever setting a foot on this planet.  
  
Jack: Good, when can we go?  
  
Sam: Actually Sir, there's a little problem.  
  
Daniel: What kind of problem. Not the war type, is it?  
  
Sam: No. The UAV didn't found anyway out of the canyon except from fliying.  
  
Jack: We can climb right? Let us climb the. I always wanted to shout like that guys from... you know... the German guy in funny clothes with his shout.. nevemind.  
  
Sam: Egh... 100 feets deep, Sir.  
  
Jack: Oh.  
  
-GATEROOM-  
  
G. Hammond: Good luck SG1.  
  
Jack: Thank you Sir.  
  
Chevron seven encoded.  
  
[they pass through the gate and found themself inside a canyon with lots of rock on the floor]  
  
  
  
-UNKNOWN PLANET-  
  
Jack: [looking around] WELL, this reminds me of my first trip to the Great Canyon, only smaller.  
  
Daniel: WAY smaller.  
  
Sam: Well, the only problem now is to find a way out.  
  
Jack: How hard can it be? There must be some rocks we can climb around here.  
  
Daniel: Well, in case you haven't noticed, Jack, the walls are all plain.  
  
Jack: Oh. As I said, there must be some rocks we can climb, right, DANIEL?. [looking sarcastic]  
  
Sam: Sir, even if we do, this canyon is 100 feet deep.  
  
Jack: For crying out loud. You people always have your glass half empty, don't you?  
  
A sound of something moving interrupted the conversation.  
  
Daniel: What was that?  
  
Teal'c: It seems to come from over there. [point to a pile of rocks]  
  
Jack: Hello? Who's there? [points with the gun]  
  
Daniel: Jack, wait. Hello? I'm... I'm Daniel, we come in peace.  
  
Jack: [under breath] How cliche.  
  
Daniel: We are explorers, please show yourself, we won't harm you.  
  
Jack: If we don't have to.  
  
A fade shadow came from behind the pile of rocks. My name is Nephilimshiankaletsua. Said a sweet voice.  
  
Jack: That's a name.  
  
Neph: Actually just call me Nephilim.  
  
Daniel: Nephilim, nice to meet you. [looked hypnotized]  
  
The girl was 5' 4, white as a porcelain doll, big brown eyes and a long brown hair with curls on the ends. She was dresses in a plain-white-short dress, a olive-green silk cloak and brown boots. A bracelet that seemed to be made of white feathers hanged from her right arm.  
  
Sam: Egh... you don't happen to know how to get out, do you?  
  
Neph: Actually yes. You need to know how to fly.  
  
Jack: An airplane? We can do that, if it could fit through the stargate.  
  
Neph: Nnnnn-no. I mean, Fly. Like, fly. All kind of mechanical things would be instantly ruined at the top. Security manners.  
  
Jack: Ok, like in flying, wings, something?  
  
Neph: More or less.  
  
Daniel: And you know how?  
  
Neph: No, but Archia does.  
  
Daniel: Who's Archia?  
  
Neph: Archia, come on girl!.  
  
  
  
The SG1 team exchanged looks and suddenly a roar broke the silence. Slow steps echoed through the canyon.   
  
Jack: WOW [ point gun behind Neph]  
  
Neph: You are really obsessed with pointing that thing at me, are you not?  
  
Teal'c: There seems to be a creature behind you.  
  
Daniel: A dragon.  
  
Jack: Big one.  
  
Neph: I know. This is Archia. [Turning back] our ticket to freedom. Hop on.  
  
Archia lowered her head and Neph climbed on.  
  
Tealc: There do not seem to be anything to hand on to.   
  
Neph: [Accommodating herself on the back] And so there isn't.  
  
Jack: In case you haven't notice we can fall you know.  
  
Neph: Nnnn-no... ugh... what planet are you from anyway? You know this is a dragon but still don't know anything about them?  
  
Daniel: Well... we are from Earth.  
  
Neph: Rings a bell.  
  
Daniel: And there isn't any dragons, they are a myth. Legend, fragments of imagination.  
  
Neph: [looking confused] Myth? How do you know about them then? Anyway, dragons have this kind of magnetic back that don't let us fall.  
  
Sam: Like magnets. How is that possible?  
  
Neph: Have you ever wondered why we have two eyes instead of one or three?  
  
Daniel: We were made like it?  
  
Neph: Very clever. Dragons are magical creatures.  
  
Daniel: So we've read. But there's no such thing as magic.  
  
Neph: And they will send you to crazy-vile for just saying that. [roll eyes] Obviously, your planet is boring.  
  
Jack: [getting on] We have pizzaaaaaaa WOW!  
  
Archia blasted of out of the canyon and started flying toward a village a long way to go. The SG tea look with amaze the view.   
  
Daniel: What's that? [points to a colorful forest]  
  
Neph: That's the Rainbow forest of the fairies.  
  
Sam: How come it has so many colors?  
  
Neph: You always look for a logical explanation. Fortunately there is.  
  
Sam: [confused] really?  
  
Neph: Yes. The forest actually doesn't have any color at all, the leaves are all transparent.  
  
Jack: And the colors?  
  
Neph: Let me finish, will ya'? The rocks on the forest divide the light of the sun making lots of rainbows and they reflect on all leaves.  
  
Sam: That's amazing.  
  
Neph: Is magical. [Daniel gave her a strange confusing look] Daniel, right?  
  
Daniel: Ugh... yea.  
  
Neph: Ok, look Dany. Magic is as real a you and me. As real as science and technology.  
  
Daniel: Do you have prof?  
  
Sam: Yea, on our world it is say that but most of them are just tricks.  
  
Neph: Most of them? And the others?  
  
Jack: Bad tricks.  
  
Sam: Yea.  
  
Neph: [Look at them with an or-so-sorry look and then look away] Your people lost it's faith, stop believing, and so magic disappeared.   
  
Jack: So you're saying there is actually magic.  
  
Neph: Yes. Half of this world is controlled by magic.  
  
Daniel: Half?  
  
Neph: We need to keep balance.  
  
Daniel: What kind of magic exactly?  
  
Neph: All kind. From witches to fairies, to normal humans, demons, gnomes, sirens, and so on.  
  
Sam: That's amazing.  
  
Jack: Demons? [confused]  
  
Neph: Yes, this world is a lot different from a lot of others. Not so much from yours a long time ago by everything you've said.  
  
[Everyone is looking toward a city. Kind of medieval meets 21st century.]  
  
Sam: [looking amazed] It looks bigger.   
  
Neph: Bigger? You've been here?  
  
Sam: No, we sent first an UAV and took so pictures. Security matters.  
  
Neph: It must have been smaller than a person to be able to pass the magnetic ceiling on top of the canyon without being damage.  
  
Sam: Yes... how's that?  
  
[Archia descended slowly about 3 kilometers away from the entrance]  
  
Neph: Well, some time ago... actually a really long time ago, people would come across the canyon. I don't know much about that story but, is the first time I've seen that gate work in a long time so... Anyways, the high council of magic decided to cast a spell where anything mechanical that would require greats amounts of energy would be instantly annulated. So anyone trying to get out without magic is obviously not from this world.  
  
Daniel: [looking at Jack suspiciously the back at Neph] Could you tell us that story?  
  
Neph: Is a really long one. Lets go.  
  
[ All jumped off the back of Archia]  
  
Daniel: [Looking at Archia with amazement] Really...  
  
Neph: Magical?   
  
Daniel: Ummm.... I don't know.  
  
Neph: Still don't believe in magic, do you? [sigh. Start looking around on the ground]  
  
Jack: What are you looking for?  
  
Neph: [picking up a purple pebble from the floor. everyone looks confused at her] Look, is all in having the ability to control things around you and using it right. [she show the pebble to SG:1 extending her hand at them. Then she closed her fist and when she opened it purple lights started dancing around it until it got the shape of a purple feather]  
  
Jack: WOW, nice trick, the best I've seen. Can you how me how to do it?  
  
Neph: [Gaps] NO TRICK! MAGIC.  
  
Teal'c: I've never seen such technology that could transform matter before.  
  
Neph: MA - GIC!  
  
Sam: Egh.... we better keep going.  
  
Neph: Yes, good idea. [start walking]  
  
Daniel: [Catching up with Nephilim] How did you did that?  
  
Neph: I'm 1/3 human, 1/3 witch and 1/3 fairy.   
  
Daniel: [confused] Huh?  
  
Neph: My mother was a fairy, my father half warlock, half human.  
  
Daniel: [Still confused] Oh.  
  
They all stopped at some closed golden gates with leaves all over.  
  
Neph: Openish.  
  
The gates suddenly vanished while the SG teams stared with amazement.  
  
Neph: Still don't believe?  
  
-PALISH CITY-  
  
They all walk by a marked. They we're selling all kind of things.   
  
"Good luck charms1 Tired of bad luck? Get your good luck charms now! Special offer from 70 zeits to 30 zeits! Get them now..."  
  
Jack: Zeits?  
  
Neph: Rocks, very rare by the way. Each color has a value. White are the rarest of all, they are worth 200 zeits.   
  
Sam: This place is amazing. Do you have a government system?  
  
Neph: What are we? Primitives? Of course. But I'm not involved in that. My half brother owns a tourist resort.   
  
Sam: There are other cities?  
  
Neph: Cities, countries, nations, yes.  
  
Sam: We barely find planets as this. So much like ours but yet so different.  
  
Jack: Not to mention magic. Say Nephilim, Neph, can I call you Neph? The demons you mentioned before, are they demons like with horns and all or just, ugly, bad, people?  
  
Neph: Ugh... demons. Actually, there are goods and bad ones. More goods than bad.  
  
Daniel: then why you call them demons?  
  
Neph: Why you call Earth, Earth?  
  
Daniel: Good point.  
  
The all stand on a platform.   
  
Neph: Well, here we are.  
  
Sam: And where is here?  
  
Neph: Transportation device.  
  
Sam: So is not magical.  
  
Neph: Actually it does require a little magic. But it can only transport 3 at a time. So 2 of you need to come first.  
  
Daniel: I'll go.  
  
Teal'c: And I will accompany you.   
  
Neph: Very well. Step on the platform and keep everything in.  
  
Daniel: This look rather familiar.  
  
Five rings appeared spinning.  
  
Daniel: not that familiar.  
  
Teal'c: This look like Goau'l technology.  
  
Neph: Is not Goau'l, is ancient actually. Batsu TR.  
  
They were now in front of a big building with steps and five flags from each side.  
  
Daniel: [looking at her] Batsu?  
  
Neph: It's the name of the building.  
  
Daniel: Oh, where are we?  
  
Neph: the Batsu, Tourist Resort. Is the only place I can think of you can stay. Wait here.  
  
She stood on the platform and in five seconds she's back with Jack and Sam.  
  
Jack: Well, that was a nice trip.  
  
Neph: Ok, lets go. I'll introduce you to my brother. If you are here to explore you'll need a LONG time to learn the essentials as far as I've seen.  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow.  
  
Sam: Um. Ok.  
  
Daniel: I definitely want to learn as much as I can since every culture we came across only relaid on technology.  
  
Neph: Really? How many planets have you visited exactly?  
  
Sam: Lots, more than 100.  
  
Neph: That would explain.  
  
Sam: Do you mean there are others like this one?  
  
Neph: Not exactly, but yes.  
  
Daniel: have you ever wondered how your planet started with this powers?  
  
Neph: Actually we tank he Goau'l .   
  
Jack: WHAT!  
  
Neph: A really, really, long time ago. They conducted several genetic manipulation experiments.  
  
Sam: Trying to get stronger hosts.  
  
Neph: Exactly. Is actually really complicated the way they did it. But what they didn't know is they went a little too far. Next thing we knew, they ran away. Fortunately he ancients-  
  
Daniel: Ancients? You now them?  
  
Neph: Me? Nah, a thousand years ago people, yes. Anyway, they helped us get as we're now. Here we are.  
  
The all stood inside a kind of office with round desks and blue half moon desks too. The computers were holographic. The holograms came out of a horizontal tube. Neph stopped in front of one receptionist.   
  
Receptionist: Oh, hi Neph. Your brother's not here if you were looking for him.  
  
Neph: What a shame. When he will be back?  
  
Resp.: He didn't said, but he has a reunion in 3 strands and he's always punctual.   
  
Neph: Ok then. We'll wait around.  
  
The team noticed something rather strange about that girl.  
  
Neph: Oh, everyone, since I bet you are wondering, this is Rache. She's my bro's receptionist. And... she's a green demon.   
  
Jack: No offense. But... where's the green part?  
  
Rache: [laughing] No, no. That is just a rank. I'm green, see? [She shows them a bracelet with a green leaf in the middle.] It means I'm a 4rt class demon. [Everyone looks confused]  
  
Neph: [sigh] Five class of demons. 5th are the students with blue diamonds. 4th are students with license to use part of their powers but not at work. 3rd class are like adults demons with brown feathers. 2nd are like teachers but very powerful with golden triangle. And the 1st... well, lets just say they re retired.  
  
Daniel: Meaning?  
  
Neph: Bad, very bad.  
  
Jak: Oh... retired, I get it. [ sounding nervous]   
  
Neph: Come on, I'll show you the place.  
  
Daniel: Actually, we were wondering if we could see your lieder. We want to make kind of an alliance, a friendship between our worlds.  
  
Neph: Why didn't you said so before? Come on.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
To be continue. Is really detailed. Not tthat much but that is why it might take me a while. 


End file.
